La mauvaise personne
by Asyliss
Summary: Post s03 - Apres les aveux de Sherlock sur ses sentiments pour John la vie a Baker street risque d'être assez mouvementé, surtout avec l'arrivée du bébé de John et Mary. Leur couple résistera-t-il ou Sherlock et John auront leur romance ? Cliquez pour le savoir ;)
1. Chapter 1

Je rappel pour ceux que ça intéresse que j'ai une page facebook : Asyliss

vous pouvez venir me parler, me poser des questions...

* * *

PROLOGUE

- John, il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de te dire... je sais que le moment est très mal choisi mais je vais partir, on ne se reverras probablement jamais alors …

- Je t'écoute Sherlock, continue

- Je t'aime John ! Je t'aime depuis quelque temps déjà, avant je pensait que la solitude me protégeait mais j'avais tord et toi John tu as su trouver les mots pour me réconforter, me faire rire, m'apaiser... c'est pour toi que j'ai sauté du toit de l'hôpital et c'est pour toi que je suis revenu ! Mais si j'avais su que tu avais Mary et bientôt une petite fille je ne serai pas revenu. Maintenant je suis obligé de partir alors je devait te le dire.

- Oh Sherlock... si tu savais... moi aussi pendant longtemps j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi, je me contentais de te regarder de loin. Tu n'était pas encore prêt a entendre ma déclaration mais après tu est « mort » et … il y a Mary maintenant... je ne peut pas l'abandonner.

John et Sherlock se regardait dans les yeux, chacun ayant compris les sentiments mais ne pouvant rien faire.

- Sherlock c'est l'heure ! Ton avion va partir.

Sherlock commença a faire demi tour mais John le retint par la manche. Il l'observa pendant quelque secondes, glissa un œil vers Mary et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Sherlock.

Le baisé était doux, les lèvres de Sherlock d'abord immobiles commencèrent lentement a bouger mais déjà John s'était reculé.

- Au revoir Sherlock

- Adieu John

Sherlock s'installa sur son siège dans l'avion, il regardait le beau visage de John qui souriait tristement a son épouse. Quelques larmes brûlante s'echappérent sans qu'il ne les remarque.

L'avion décolla et Sherlock sentait son cœur s'alourdir de plus en plus au fur et a mesure que l'avion s'éloignait.

- Monsieur, votre frère au téléphone.

Cela sonnait comme une délivrance, soudain il se sentit léger et incroyablement heureux.

- Mon cher Mycroft, je te manquait déjà ?

- Il se trouve que tes...compétences sont requises a Londres Sherlock.

Chaque bond de l'avion qui atterissait sur le tarmac semblait a Sherlock comme les bonds de son propre cœur.

Il aperçut John qui courait vers la porte de l'avion qui s'ouvrait doucement

- Sherlock !

- John, ou est Mary ?

- Elle est partie prévenir Mrs Hudson que tu pourrait vouloir récupérer l'appartement.

- d'accord...

- Je pense surtout qu'elle voulait nous laisser de l'intimité pour nos « retrouvaille »...

John et Sherlock s'observait un peu mal a l'aise après leur prise de conscience mutuelle sur leur sentiment.

- Sherlock je …

- Chut !

Sherlock se pencha sur John et pour la deuxième déposa ses lèvres sur celle de John.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE I

John commençait progressivement a revenir dans leur petit appartement au 221b baker Street pour seconder Sherlock dans ses enquêtes. Malgré tout, les choses n'était plus vraiment comme avant. Le souvenir de leurs baisers échangés faisait peser une atmosphère de malaise sur le duo.

Sherlock était comme a son habitude, impassible et insupportable, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment. Mais John lui avait constamment cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout était comme avant et en même temps très différent.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a John ?

- Quoi ? Moi, mais rien !

- trop de bruit, je ne peux pas me concentrer alors dit moi juste ce qu'il y a !

- mais... je n'ai pas fait un bruit ! Et puis mes problèmes personnels ne te regarde pas.

Sherlock était pencher sur son microscope mais il pouvait sentir l'énervement et la frustration de John. Il était vraiment préoccuper par le bien être de son ami, il se tourna vers lui.

- John, tu peux me parler si tu en a besoin tu sais

- Sherlock je … je sais. Mais mon problème ne te regarde pas.

- Mary est partie.

- Sherlock !

- tu as honte de me le dire et tu est énervé qu'elle soit partie pour « nous laisser le temps dont on a besoin » ses mots, mais tu n'est pas triste. Tu savais, tout comme elle, qu'elle finirait par partir parce que la situation était tendu chez vous.

- Sherlock … rhaa, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment entre Mary et moi tout ne va pas bien mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça sur moi !

- Elle est partie pour combien de temps ?

- … Je ne sais pas, d'accord ! Elle ne l'a pas précisé.

- … désolé.

- … c'est bon Sherlock laisse tomber.

Sherlock se retourna vers son microscope tandis que John se replongeait dans la rédaction d'un nouvelle article sur son blog.

Ils venaient juste de résoudre une affaire ou un homme avait était empoisonné par sa femme pour l'argent de l'assurance, le point intriguant de l'enquête étant comme la femme avait réussi a lui faire absorber le poison. Il s'était finalement avéré que le mari était un passionné de fleurs et plus particulièrement de rose, sa femme avait enduite les piques d'un des ses rosiers du poison. Son mari s'était piqué et était mort quelques heures après.

- Si tu veux tu peux reprendre ton ancienne chambre, il est tard et toutes tes affaires y sont encore.

- heu... oui. Je vais peut être rester alors. Ce soir seulement, demain j'irai voir si Mary est revenue.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur le microscope alors John décida de se rapatrié dans sa chambre pour rester loin des déductions gênante de son ami.

- Bonne nuit Sherlock, a demain

- Bonne nuit John

Au milieu de la nuit un cri réveilla John qui se précipita vers la chambre de son ami.

- Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Que ce passe t-il ?

- … John ? C'est toi ?

- oui, c'est bon Sherlock je suis la !

- J'ai rêvé que... que toi et redbeard vous étiez … mort et … Magnussen il … riait. C'était horrible John !

- Chut, tout va bien Sherlock. Je suis la, je suis prés de toi. Rendort toi !

- reste avec moi John, s'il te plaît, reste !

John ne fit d'abord aucun mouvement puis il se glissa sous les couvertures près de Sherlock et l'entoura de ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouah j'ai vraiment mit du temps a poster cet ultime chapitre, car oui ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire ...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et bonne lecture :)

* * *

CHAPITRE II

John papillonna des yeux et commença a s'étirait comme il faisait tout les matin quand il rencontra un truc chaud avec sa main gauche. Au début il fut surprit puis il se rendit compte des jambes qui était entremêlée aux siennes, les cheveux qui lui chatouillait le cou et le petit souffle qui venait s'échouer sur son épaule. Le bras en travers son ventre se resserra un peu et Sherlock émit un petit grognement, son nez s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bras de John et sa bouche le frôla. John eu un frisson involontaire a la sensation de ces lèvres sur lui et essaya de se lever sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock.

- Ou est ce que tu vas John ?

- Sherlock ! Tu m'a fait peur...

- ou est ce que tu vas ?

- faire le petit déjeuner, pourquoi ?

- pas faim, reste ici !

John hésita pendant quelques secondes et décida finalement de se recoucher. Sherlock, qui avait ouvert les yeux, le regardait sans ciller.

- hum... voilà, voilà ! Bien dormi ?

- très bien merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu t'es accroché a moi toute la nuit et ton corps m'a tenu chaud.

- ah … heu, désolé.

- non ne t'excuse pas, grâce a toi ma température corporelle était parfaite !

John regarda Sherlock se demandant vaguement si il se moquait de lui mais apparemment pas … Il se tourna de façon a être face au détective et l'observa.

C'est vrai qu'il était maigre et assez grand, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os mais ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Comme Sherlock avait l'habitude de dormir torse nu John pouvait voir sa légère musculature et sa taille fine mais pas maigre. D'ailleurs son pantalon de pyjama descendait bien bas sur ses hanche et John eu l'envi presque irrépressible de tendre la main pur caresser l'élastique du pantalon mais alors que sa main était a mi-chemin entre leurs corps Sherlock posa sa propre main sur la hanche de John et rapprocha son visage. Ce geste stoppa immédiatement John qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Sher... Sherlock ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Sherlock poussa un petit soupire

- Laisse toi faire John ! Je sais que ça va te plaire.

Sherlock s'avança encore et posa doucement ces lèvres sur celle de John qui eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était la troisième fois que Sherlock l'embrassait et pourtant c'était comme si il découvrait ces lèvres pour la première fois. Elle était douce et chaud sur les siennes et faisais des petits mouvements pour l'inciter a ouvrir sa bouche. Quand il céda enfin sa langue fit interruption et chercha celle de John pour entamer une danse que John s'empressa de suivre. Sherlock était étonnamment vraiment doué a ça.

John se rendit compte qu'il savait depuis quelque temps déjà se qu'il ressentait pour son colocataire, depuis leur premier baiser en fait. Il n'était pas sur de faire la bonne décision mais décida néanmoins de se laissait faire.

Sherlock passa sa main dans le dos de John et la descendit vers ses fesses. Il les caressa lentement puis le poussa avec force pour le plaquer contre son torse.

John inspira bruyamment dans le cou de Sherlock et plaça de légers baisers le long de son épaule. Comme il sentait quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse il descendit sa main, caressa le torse de son compagnon et atteignit enfin son boxer.

Comme Sherlock voyait que John ne faisait pas un mouvement il posa sur la sienne et entama un mouvement de haut en bas. Puis il immobilisa la main du docteur et se recula pour prendre quelque chose dans la table de nuit, en voyant ça John eu une soudaine appréhension que Sherlock calma bien vite en lui offrant un merveilleux baiser.

John fini de déshabiller Sherlock et lui-même et s'allongea sur le ventre. Le jeune détective vient l'embrasser doucement dans le cou puis dans le dos et faisant grogner John d'inconfort, il entama un lent vas-et-viens. Assez rapidement John lui fit comprendre par des grognement qu'il en voulait plus alors Sherlock commença un rythme entraînant et ils finirent tout les deux par pousser un râle de satisfaction.

- hum... c'était … inattendue !

- de rien, ce fut un plaisir John.

- je n'ai pas dit que j'avais apprécié !

- non, ton corps l'a fait pour toi.

- hum...

- est-ce-que tu vas revenir vivre ici ?

- est-ce-que je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?

- je crois qu'on peux s'arranger !

- alors a ce soir Sherlock...


End file.
